Highlighters
by Flying Gummybears
Summary: When you want to tell someone they’re important to you, what do you do? HikaHaru


**Summary:** When you want to tell someone they're important to you, what do you do? HikaHaru

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! First OHSHC story/one-shot here on fan fiction dot net. Don't be nice though; be as brutal as you can be. Treat me as your equal! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **All rights are reserved for Bisco Hatori.

-----

Highlighters

Written by: Kumiko Katawa.

-----

Science – the observation, identification, description, experimental investigation, and theoretical explanation of phenomena. In the words of the Hitachiin twins, it meant the most uninteresting, tedious subject in the entire universe.

The end of the spring semester was approaching, as well as the arrival of summer break for a considerably large amount of students in Japan. With the excitement and cheer of the school year ending, many of the opulent students at Ouran Private Academy were taking their cluttered minds off of the stress of schoolwork and on to matters more enjoyable for them to think about.

As we speak, the first years of OPA class 1-A are currently learning the joys of the dullest area of education ever discovered, Science. At least, that is one Hitachiin twin thought of the matter at hand.

Hikaru Hitachiin, the more childish and selfish of the two duplicates, was currently bored out of his mind. His twin was out sick today, a rare cause that would have ended up with him staying home as well for he had no other reason to attend the institution for prestigious families. But today, for whatever reason, he had felt like coming to school by himself.

Although, right about now, he was practically dying to go back in time and stay home. Oh, how he wished he didn't make the ill decision of going to school without his brother. He was practically falling asleep on his desk right now for Kami's sake! Just when he thought he could get a bit of some shut eye…

"Class, a packet of what we've been currently studying is coming out. I want each and every one of you to take out a highlighter and highlight anything that you think is of utmost importance. I will grade you for how accurate it is compared to mines, of course!"

That damned teacher of his just had to give them something to do.

Seriously, how could that woman give them something to do on a day so close to summer break that he could almost taste it? Oh yeah, because she loved to torture her students. Just greaaat…

Meanwhile, a cross dressing girl residing beside the angered Hitachiin was highlighting notes of science as if it were the easiest task in the world. This, in her case, was. She thought that such an assignment like this was hardly a bother to anyone. Oh, how wrong she was…

Completing the menial task, she turned in her packet as the teacher merely smiled at her. The teacher knew of the commoner's vast knowledge and was quite proud of 'him' for that.

Returning to her seat, the young Fujioka turned to her left to observe the youth. As expected, he was furiously highlighting with blind eyes for being infuriated with the teacher. The thoughtless action had made Haruhi almost laugh. Deciding to not disturb anyone's work with her laughter, she proceeded onto studying the wonders of science for the upcoming final exams.

She was unaware of the witty mind of the mirror image of another next to her plotting something within…

-----

Class had ended; science was their last subject of the day after all. But while Haruhi was packing her belongings into her ragged 'commoner bag', she took notice of Hikaru merely sitting there, not moving an inch.

He seemed to be staring at something across the room, so she turned to see if there was anything particularly interesting in the classroom to spark his attention. Seeing nothing, she waved a tiny hand in front of the teen's face.

It took awhile for the delicate hand to render some annoyance to the person for he grabbed the hand with a swift move of his wrist. The one whose hand was caught by the other stared at the other's golden cat-like orbs with confusion evident in her brown ones. He only stared back with blank eyes, but if you looked closed enough, there was a twinkle of mischief in them.

"Hikaru, why are yo---" Haruhi barely had time to finish her statement for Hikaru had made a quick move onto her forehead.

In bright, sunny yellow stuck a thick line of highlighter onto the area below the hairline but above the eyebrows of Haruhi.

Perplexed with his action, she opened her mouth to question him but he beat her to it.

"It's 'cause you're important to me, Haruhi," He said with ease, his arms bending back behind his head.

Still a bit confused, she opened her mouth to ask once more but had a quick flashback at what the teacher said.

"_I want each and every one of you to take out a highlighter and highlight anything that you think is of utmost importance." _

Haruhi could not help but smile widely, tonight she might just have to make more than one bento lunch…

-----

Argh, okay that wasn't all that great. Forgive me, I sort of started writing this on Thursday afternoon when I returned from school but I only got about one-third of the way done when I remembered I had homework. Then I did about two-thirds of it yesterday and I was about to finish it but my mother started lecturing me about some things I shall not say. Right now it's about 8:14 AM and I'm a bit tired so that's why the ending's not so great. Yes, after about a year of going into hiding, I finally come out with this crappy one-shot. Oh well, review please!


End file.
